Chaos must not reign
by Shinto-Himoura
Summary: What happens to a teen when his city is attacked by an ancient evil. Final Fantasy 978 crossover
1. Default Chapter

Chaos must not reign.

Chobiter

Legal Stuff:

I do not own Final Fantasy characters or villains or anything I just borrow them.

Chapter 1. Emergence.

"Many a century has past since chaos ruled the land. It was a time when gods and demi-gods walked among men. Many unspeakable horrors haunted the night while terrible tyrants ruled the day. But one evil rose above the rest. Over the millennia it had waited....waited until it had enough power to overwhelm the world. Then suddenly during a festival for the gods it struck. In one fell swoop unholy flames devoured entire cities. It nearly conquered the entire world. All of a sudden it vanished but not before it swore to have revenge on the descendents of those who destroyed it. 300 years have passed but still many warriors watch the sky for the emergence of the Evil One."

-Excerpt from _A Warrior's Glory_

"Renoh it's time for supper and then dress up for the warrior celebration.," yelled Renoh's mom. Renoh quickly ran down the stairs and ate his meal. After that he dressed up in his warrior garb. That included two gauntlets, a breastplate, leg guards, and an sword said to have some mystical ability. When Renoh had finished dressing he said goodbye to his mother and left for the festival site. The festival was around an ancient spire said to watch over the city. 

The festival was just about to begin when he reached the spire. he quickly got into place and awaited the magic spell that would signal the beginning. After what seemed like an eternity it flashed in the sky.

With that signal the male and females of the celebration started the ancient dance. Round and round the spire they danced losing themselves in the ritual. So intent on the ritual were they that they didn't notice the cracks that begin to appear in the spire. Suddenly, just when the ritual reached in a critical point, the spire exploded causing the instant death of many people. Renoh could only watch as an ancient evil arose once again. As it emerged Renoh felt an intense power flow into his sword. Suddenly he realized that the sword was meant to destroy this beast. But before he could act the creature rose high into the sky and rear up as if to attack. It looked stunningly similar to cobra. Renoh glanced down to where it was about to strike. He almost panicked when he saw that his girlfriend was in that crowded area. He felt time slow down as he cried out her name," Shaaanaaaa." He barely threw himself into the blasts path before it hit the ground. When it struck he felt like the world was tearing him to bits. Suddenly the blast was gone. In his dimming sight he saw the creature swoop down and grab Shana.

"No, Shana," he uttered weakly as he was swept into oblivion.

Next chapter might have a real fight instead of a massacre. Please send me what you think of it at my e-mail address sephiroth101@comcast.net.

Oh by the way don't be too harsh on me it's my first fiction.


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 2: Rebirth

Chobiter

Legal Stuff: I do not own any character from any game at all I just borrow them.

Rebirth

"Ungh…..uhhh ," groaned Renoh as he opened his eyes.  He blinked several times as he tried to take in his surroundings.  He was in a castle surrounded by….he looked around…nothing!  He was in a damn floating castle!  He spun as he heard foot- steps.  He readied for combat as the door squeaked open.  A tall brown-haired man in red armor strode through the doorway.

"So the lone survivor awakens," the man said," by the way my name is Dart, the Dragon knight."

"Hmmm…Dragon Knight huh….sounds important……NOT," Renoh insulted.  At this Dart drew his sword and attacked Renoh.  Renoh quickly blocked and counterattacked.  On and on this duel went first Renoh gaining the advantage and dart parrying and reacting and vice versa.  Dart slashed at Renoh and Renoh dodged and kcked Dart out of the way. 

"OK that's enough you passed the test.  You are worthy of the Silver Dragon Spirit.  With it you can avenge your willage and Shana." Dart announced.

Renoh lowered his sword and asked,"how do you know about my village?"

"I have my sources," Dart admitted mysteriously. 

"Wait a minute, did you say Dragon Spirit, I thought you were the Dragon Knight?"

"I was but my time has passed…it is time for the young to save the world.  I was to wait here until a replacement was found for me.  About the dragon spirit.  You must learn to use it before you can defeat the monster who attacked your village…Now transform Dragoon of the Silver Light!"

In a flash of silver light Renoh transformed into the mighty Silver Dragoon.  His sword elongated and turned into the mighty Caladbog.  Renoh stammered his thanks and flew off in search of the other Dragon Knights.  He flew for days and only rested when he was absolutely exhausted.  After many days of traveling he stopped at a village about 500 miles due north of the castle from which he started.  When he stopped by the inn he saw a wanted poster for a man named Zidane.  Why does that name sound familiar he thought.  Unknown to him it sounded familiar because of his Dragon Spirit.

"So you're the legendary Zidane, huh," he heard a man demand a brown-haired man.  
  


"Yep," the man replied calmly.

"Well mister Zidane.  Time to die!" The man yelled as he swung a giant sword at Zidane's head.  Suddenly Zidane vanished and the man uttered a short gasp a fell over.  He had Zidnae's jeweled dagger in his back.  Zidane calmly bent and retrievee his dagger and looked up.


	3. Armmegeddon?

Chapter 3: Armageddon?

Chobiter.

Once again I do not own any characters from any game I just borrow em'.

"My…My…My, what do we have here…A witness….Oh…Oops…Did I kill him?  Sometimes when I'm in danger my instincts take control and…well…uh… you see what happened," Zidane said.  Suddenly a bright light filled the room as Renoh's silver dragoon spirit reacted to something in the room. 

"What the Hell…You're the new Silver Dragoon.  Yu can't be…I would…have…known…awww…crap…the one day I eave my indicator at home I meet the new Dragoon.  Well any way I'm suppose to duel you t see if your worth to be a full fledged dragoon.  Well here we GO."  With that final word a green light flashed and Zidane transformed into the mighty Wind Dragoon. 

Renoh was shocked at the quick way things went wrong.  Nevertheless he transformed in to the Silver Dragoon in a quick flash of light.  Green staff struck against Silver Sword.

________________________________________________________

He he heee

Buh Bye


End file.
